


He saw red.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Annoyed Arthur, Arguing, Blood and Gore, Blushing, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Helping, Innocent Merlin, Kind Arthur, Kindness, M/M, Sassy, Seeing red, Sharing a Bed, Trust, Trust Issues, after rape, defiant Merlin, knight in shining armor, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: King Arthur stumbles across a farmer named Merlin being held captive by sex slave traders. He sees red and nothing can stop him.





	He saw red.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's taking so long to write a fic. This is a fanfic i wrote months ago but forgot about. I've tried a few times to write a new fanfic but nothing is sticking. Will wait for inspiration, won't be too long xD I have so many ideas but when i put it on paper, it doesn't look right. So will keep on trying until it looks right. Thank you for your patience :) Have a good day and enjoy. xD

He saw red, He saw red when a bandit kicked the defenseless man in the chest. His filthy boot print stained the man’s bare chest. Arthur saw red when the man then tugged at the messy mop of black hair. He saw red when the small group of men laughed in response, watching at the feeble attempts of the young man’s struggling to get free. He couldn’t stop himself as the sword left his scabbard. His body wasn’t his own anymore and when he finally came to, he was standing over a dead body, his blade was soaked in blood, the end dripping and he heard a soft whimpering coming from the man a few feet away. 

He panted heavily, his heart was racing, and he looked up to find the naked man that was still chained to the tree was no longer struggling but staring Arthur with wide eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Arthur said, blinking a few times. “I won’t hurt you.” He lifted his hand up, it was shaking. 

The man’s eyes looked down at the body and back up at Arthur before the shocked, wide-eyed expression changed to a dark glare. 

Arthur gulped. “I know this looks bad but I won’t harm you.”

“Yeah? Say that to the men you just killed.” The man spoke, the first words since they met, not a sob or a cry but finally words. 

“They were going to sell you off as a sex slave, I had to do something!” Arthur said, angry now. 

“Who's to say you won’t take me yourself?” He grit out, struggling feebly now. 

“Don’t…don’t hurt yourself now.” Arthur frowned as the scabs on the man’s wrists were beginning to peel off.

“Why? Don’t want to damage the merchandise?” He grit out. 

“Oh for the love of….i’m not going to hurt you, I’m a knight.” Arthur said.

The man only raised a brow in response. 

Arthur sighed and dug his hand into the dead man’s pockets and pulled out the keys and moved closer, which only made the man struggle more.

Arthur wracked his brain trying to remember his name, the bandit had said it while Arthur spied on them. 

“Look, Marvin.” Arthur began, going still.

“It’s Merlin.” He said, frowning at Arthur.

“Merlin…my name is Arthur Pendragon…King of Camelot…and I am here to help you. Look, you’re injured…I’ll take you back to Gaius and he will fix you up…” Arthur states. “Whatever you did…or wherever you were, it doesn’t matter now. You can find a job in Camelot.”

Merlin just looked more septic. “Gaius…I assume is the physician?”

“Correct, now-” Arthur said, lifting the keys up.

“-Also I didn’t do anything…I’m not a criminal if that’s what you mean…I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m a farmer…if that’s what your wondering.” Merlin states. 

Arthur nods. “Alright…well, it’s nice to meet you, Merlin.”

Merlin stared at him. “You really are an odd one.”

Arthur grumbled. “Look, I’m trying to save you.”

“Maybe I don’t need saving.” Merlin challenged back. 

Arthur huffed. “Are you serious right now?”

“As serious as these chains on my wrists.” Merlin nodded. 

“Look, do you want me to save you or not?” Arthur asked.

“How can you promise me you won’t just fuck me when you unchain me?” Merlin asked. 

“Do I look like the type that would do that?” Arthur asked.

Merlin bit his lip and looked firmly before opening his mouth to speak but went quiet and hummed. “Actually you just look like a cabbage head to me.”

“Hey! You can’t talk to me like that, I’m the King!” Arthur said, shocked and annoyed. 

“So?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur’s mouth opened in shock. “Never in my life have I met a more insolent person, I’m trying to save you!”

“Well you’re half covered in blood! How am I supposed to know if you’re good?!” Merlin shouted back. 

“I’m a King!” Arthur shouted.

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Merlin glared. 

“Fuck! Fine.” Arthur grumbled and moved closer and moved his hand closer to Merlin’s face. 

“What do you want me to do, kiss it?” Merlin asked, astonished. 

Arthur frowned. “What? No! The ring dammit!”

Merlin stared at it. “You want me to kiss the ring?”

“NO!”

“…….It’s uh….pretty?”

Arthur sighed deeply. “It’s my mothers! She’s dead and I wear it every day to remember her…to be close to her…so I swear on this ring…on my mother’s life that you won’t come to any harm.” 

Merlin looked at him and nodded slowly.

Arthur let out a relieved sigh and took out the keys and unlocked the chains, as soon as Merlin was free he inspected his wrists. 

Arthur looked at him and winced. “Looks pretty bad.”

“At least it’s scabbing…there doesn’t seem to be any signs of puss but…infections are tricky things.” Merlin mumbled and looked at Arthur. “I guess I should thank you.”

“Well…that would be a start.” Arthur mumbled. 

“Thank you…Arthur. I’m sorry for not trusting you before.” Merlin nodded at him lightly. 

Arthur shrugged. “I guess I can’t blame you…”

Merlin licked his dry lips. “Do you have any water?”

Arthur nodded and stood before going to his horse and came back with a waterskin and handed it to Merlin who drank deeply and gasped once he moved it away and wiped his mouth. 

“Good?” Arthur smiled. 

“Best water I’ve ever tasted.” Merlin said. 

Arthur reached over and wrapped his fingers around Merlin’s arm. 

He didn’t expect the young man to go pale and shove Arthur away, crying out.

“Hey! Hey…it’s okay…I was only trying to help you up.” Arthur said, moving further back. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

Merlin looked at him, nervous and trembling. 

“Camelot isn’t too far from here…can I take you there?” Arthur asked softly. 

Merlin looked at him, the fear slowly melting away, only to show sadness and he slowly nodded. “Okay…” He said, glancing at the ring on Arthur’s finger. 

Arthur stood and offered his hand to Merlin who looked at it before weakly taking it. Arthur pulled him up and wrapped a strong arm around Merlin, keeping him steady. 

Merlin blushed as he was pressed against Arthur’s chest. “Uh…what now?”

Arthur blushed as well and cleared his throat. “I’ll help you to my horse, you’re strong enough to ride yes?”

Merlin nodded. “I think so.”

Arthur took his cloak off and draped it over Merlin who wrapped it around himself. 

Arthur picked up his satchel and cleaned his sword with his cloak and sheathed it before helping Merlin onto the horse and climbed on. “Ready?”

He felt Merlin’s arms wrap themselves around his waist. “Ready.”

As Gaius looked him over, Merlin felt himself relax under the older man’s careful and gentle gaze. 

Arthur watches from the bench, arms folded. “Will he be alright, Gaius?”

“Yes…eventually but I worry for his mental health as well.” Gaius states, taking off his glasses and rubbed them clean with his tunic and put them back on and helped heal Merlin’s injuries. 

Arthur turned away when Merlin was undressed and laid down. 

He heard Gaius curse and Arthur had to step out when he saw bloodied cloths. 

“It’s not like you to get squeamish with these kind of things.” Leon states as he waits with Arthur. 

“Not now, Leon.” Arthur sighs. “Make sure the knights are trained up.”

“Sire.” Leon bows and leaves.

An hour later Arthur was allowed in to see a sleeping Merlin on Gaius’s cot. 

“I would offer my chamber for him to live in, Sire…but unfortunately I had accepted an apprentice and I’ve already allowed him to live there…” Gaius states as he cleans his hands. 

Arthur nodded. “Of course. I’ll offer him my anti chambers.”

“You seem quite attached to this young man, Arthur.” Gaius says. 

“There’s something about him…Gaius…I can’t quite put my finger on it.” Arthur states before nodding at the physician and glances back at Merlin before leaving. 

That night as Arthur got into bed he heard the door slowly opening. The King closed his eyes and reached under his pillow as soft footsteps drew closer and closer. 

When he felt a hand on his shoulder the man quickly sat up, looking at whomever it was as his hold on the dagger tightens. 

Merlin cried out, surprised. “I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

“So you decided to sneak up on me instead?” Arthur asked, letting go of the dagger under the pillow.

“I was told to come here and I didn’t know how I should wake you up…” Merlin said. 

Arthur sighs deeply. “Sorry, I forgot you’re just a country man.” 

“Hey, country men do have some common sense.” Merlin pouted and sat down on the side of the bed. 

“Like sneaking up on a sleeping man?” Arthur scoffed and sighed, shaking his head lightly. “If you go to the table and look to your right you will find the anti chamber. You will be staying there tonight...if you want you can stay there till we find you a home in the lower town.”

Merlin gulped, surprised and nodded. “Yes, uh…Sire. Thank you.” He said as he got off of the bed and glanced back before going to the anti chamber. 

Arthur frowned. “What’s wrong?” He called. 

“Your bed is just….really nice is all.” Came a soft reply.

Arthur huffed, smiling. “Merlin.”

“What?”

“Come here.” Arthur called.

Merlin emerged and walked over to the bed. “Yes?”

“You may sleep here if you wish…” Arthur states.

Merlin tilted his head to the side. “Really?”

“Really…now get in before I change my mind.” Arthur grunted as he lay down. 

Smiling, Merlin kicked off his shoes before undressing. 

Arthur gaped at him. “What on earth are you doing!?” He shouted, sitting back up.

Merlin yelped softly, looking at him. “What do you mean!?”

“You’re naked!”

“YES!”

“Fuck, why!?”

“I’m sleeping aren’t I?” Merlin frowned. 

“Yes! That doesn’t mean you sleep in the nude!”

Merlin’s frown deepened. “But I always sleep in the nude!”

“Oh for….Merlin, just…grab one of my sleep tunics from the cupboard and go to sleep.” Arthur said, covering his face. 

“I’m not a woman you know, you don’t need to cover your eyes.” Merlin grumbled.

Arthur slowly took his hands away and watched as a naked Merlin opened the cupboard and sighed as he unhooked a tunic. 

“Don’t you like sleeping in clothes?” Arthur asked. 

“It’s too hot…and it’s uncomfortable…” Merlin said, sulking. 

Arthur sighed. “Fine…sleep in the nude if you want…you….did bath right?”

“Yes…Gaius put medicine in the water to heal me…I feel a little sleepy.” Merlin said as he put the tunic back with a smile and walked back and climbed into bed with a sigh and pulled the covers over himself and laid down.

Arthur lay down slowly, his body stiff.

“Are you hard?” Merlin asked. 

The King blushed deeply. “How dare you! Of course I’m not hard. I’ve just never shared a bed with a naked man before.”

“Well…I’m glad to be your first then.” Merlin smiled lightly. 

Arthur groaned. “Just go to sleep, Merlin.” He said before turning away.

“Do I disgust you?” A voice asked in the dark.

“No…” Arthur sighed. “It’s just awkward…”

“Oh…”

“You should rest…” Arthur says softly. 

He heard a yawn before a soft mumble and then it was quiet. 

Arthur smiled lightly and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The King woke up in the middle of the night to soft hiccups. 

He turned around to see Merlin curled up, crying into the pillow.

“Merlin?” Arthur whispered. 

The man froze up and looked at Arthur, his face scrunched up. “I’m sorry I woke you.” He sobbed out. “It’s okay, just go back to sleep.”

Arthur sighed sadly. “Can I hold you?”

Merlin blinked before nodding, crying and snuggled against Arthur, who held him close. 

Arthur rubbed his back as Merlin wept into his neck. 

Eventually Merlin cried himself to sleep, his body relaxed against Arthur as his breath became soft and slow. 

Arthur stroked his hair. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered. “You’re not alone now…I’ll protect you.”

Merlin slept on.


End file.
